


Beauty and the Geek

by scenteddonut



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, best friend raven, gp lexa, nerdy clarke, popular lexa, soccer lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenteddonut/pseuds/scenteddonut
Summary: Nerdy private school Clarke is forced to attend public school where she meets soccer captain Lexa who shows her that it's okay to be different.G!P LexaorThe totally basic HSAU that everyone kept asking me for and Lexa and Clarke are total nerds for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

You got this, Griffin.

Clarke pushed the thick rimmed glasses back up her nose, taking a deep breath as she clutched her backpack tighter on her shoulder. 

Today was Clarke’s first day at her new school. Polis High. Public school. Her father’s new job had forced them to move halfway across the country, which also meant forcing her to leave her beloved private school: Arkadia Academy. 

Arkadia Academy was the crème de la crème of private academy’s. Only the best and brightest minds were exclusively invited to attend. Dean Jaha had personally extended an invitation when he had seen Clarke’s report on the observation of complex proteins working within a cell but it was the study of semi-synthetic stability in organisms that really sold him. 

Of course he was reluctant at first to allow one of his most notable students to simply withdrawal from the Academy. Over time he had grown close to Jake and Abby Griffin and knew how much this job was a vital turning point in Jake’s career, which is what persuaded him to promise a letter of recommendation to any college of Clarke’s choice. He assured her that her attending a public school wouldn’t harm any chance she had of attending an Ivy League. 

Clarke sighed and glanced down at her schedule before looking at her watch and around the empty hallway.

Great, late on my first day. 

She finally stumbled upon her classroom and readied herself before pushing through the door.

“And that’s why—” The teacher cut off as all eyes directed towards the front of the classroom where a flustered Clarke stood, her books pressed to her chest. 

“Can I help you?” The man asked politely.

“Yes, I-- yes, sorry, hi” Clarke rambled flustered, “I’m new, my name’s Clarke. Clarke Griffin. Today’s my first day.” Her cheeks turning red as she heard a few giggles around her.

“Yes, Clarke, I gathered that when you said you were new,” the teacher smiled in reassurance to her, his eyes holding a sense of mirth. “I’m Marcus Kane, it’s always nice to have new faces join us. Just have a seat wherever you’d like.”

Clarke nodded to herself and scanned her eyes across the class room. 

Oh there’s an empty seat back th- nevermind he just picked his nose.

Wait, there’s one! Oh, okay she put her backpack in the seat. No, that’s fine, she probably just doesn’t like to sit by strangers. No biggie.

A tanned skin girl with black hair pulled back into a ponytail had her feet propped up on the desk. She stared at Clarke until they made eye contact. The dark haired girl gave her a slight smile and glanced over at the last empty seat next to her.

Clarke drew in a breath and made her way to the back of the classroom to take her seat.

“The name’s Raven.” The dark haired girl leaned over, jutting her hand out before Clarke was able to fully sit down.

Clarke tentatively took the outstretch hand, feeling the calloused skin under her much softer ones. “Clarke.” She muttered, her eyes dropping to her desk. 

“So where’d ya come from?” The girl, Raven, questioned. She had seen the way Clarke had looked like a deer in headlights when she entered the room and she saw the way her cheeks flushed red when she struggled to find the right place to sit. Raven had known what it felt like, having been the new girl once upon a time, and decided to take pity on the poor girl.

“Um, Arkadia Academy.” Clarke stated, looking up when she heard no response. Seeing the confusion on Raven’s face, she decided to elaborate. “Um, it’s a private school in New York.”

“Oh, private school, huh?” Raven teased, her grin stretching across her face. “Didn’t peg you for a rich kid.” 

Clarke felt her reddening cheeks burn. This is exactly what she was afraid of; her past schooling experience making her stand out like an outsider.

Raven seeing Clarke’s increasing discomfort, she quickly spoke again, “So, what made you move all the way here?”

“Um, my dad. He got a new job that required us to move.” Clarke responded.

Raven stared for a few moments, waiting for Clarke to elaborate. “And...?” 

“And…he’s an engineer? My mom was the chief of staff at the hospital back in my town so it was pretty easy for her to find a prominent position at the one here.” 

“Oh yeah, I heard we were getting a new surgeon. My mom is a nurse so I hear all the gossip that passes through there.” Raven rolled her eyes, the teasing smirk on her face hinting that she new many juicy stories that weren’t meant for her ears.

“Miss Reyes,” the sound of Mr. Kane’s voice interrupted “Since you have so much to say, maybe you’d like to tell us the answer?” 

“Uh…” Raven muttered.

“It’s the pattern of endosymbiotic anomalies that caused an ancestral eukaryote to form, sir” Clarke interjecting once she glanced up at the board, hoping to save her hopefully new friend from embarrassment. 

She felt everyone’s eyes on her and saw Raven’s wide stare out of the corner of her eye.

“Yes…that’s correct, Ms. Griffin. Good job.” Mr. Kane smiled and continued on with his lecture.

“Thanks for saving my ass,” Raven leaned over and whispered once Mr. Kane had turned his back to the class. 

“No problem. It’s just simple biology. If you know anything about serial endosymbiosis, then you got it.” Clarke whispered back, her eyes watching Mr. Kane to make sure he didn’t catch them. 

Raven blinked a few times, “Right… anyways, how about you sit with me at lunch today? Since you’re new and I owe you one.”

“Oh... you don’t have to, it’s fine” Clarke dismissed her, her eyes going back to stare at her desk.

“Don’t have to what? I’m asking you to join me at lunch, Clarke,” she heard the tone of amusement in Raven’s voice.

Clarke furrowed her brows and chewed on her bottom lip. She actually wants to have lunch with me? No, no. She just feels bad for me. That’s what it is. The nerdy new girl who has no friends.

The bell rung signaling the end of the class period, successfully interrupting Clarke from her thoughts.

Raven stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder, “I’ll save you a seat. See ya, Clarkey.” She threw a grin over her shoulder as the made her way out of the classroom, leaving Clarke still in her seat and alone with her thoughts.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next two class periods passed uneventfully, spare the introductions Clarke had to make to the class which only proved to further her low status at this school when someone threw a paper ball at her. 

Clarke sighed in relief when the class before lunch finally ended. She followed the crowd into the cafeteria, still not quite knowing where everything was located. 

She stood in the door, already contemplating hiding in the bathroom until the lunch period was over. Her eyes scanning the room, unable to see an empty table.

“Hey, Clarkey!” She heard a booming voice from across the room. Raven was standing on the table, waving her hands to get Clarke’s attention. 

No one paid any attention to the girls antics as if they were used to seeing this all the time. 

Raven motioned for Clarke to join their table with a large grin on her face. 

Clarke took a deep breath and made her journey to the table nestled in the corner. 

She walked up to the table with her lunch still clutched in her hand. There were eyes staring at her from their spots around the table. 

A muscular tanned skin man extended his hand to Clarke. His hair cut off in a buzz, leaving a short strip down the center of his head. “I’m Lincoln.” The kind man said with a soft smile on his face. 

“Clarke,” She mumbled back, her hand gripping his. 

“Octavia,” a beautiful girl with long flowing black hair was next to Lincoln, her arm loosely wrapped around his. She smiled at Clarke, although her eyes seemed guarded. Protective of her group from the intruder. 

The next to introduce themselves were Jasper and Monty. Jasper had slightly greasy, shaggy dark hair with a pair of worn black goggles on his head. He probably would have introduced himself if he wasn’t too busy trying to balance a spoon on his nose. 

Monty gave Clarke a tight smile, “Sorry for him. I’m Monty. This nutcase is Jasper.” He nodded towards the boy who was still unsuccessfully balancing the spoon.

Jasper mumbled, “not a nutcase.” Still too preoccupied to stop his administrations.

Clarke nodded, “Right, it’s nice to meet you guys,” she said shyly, taking a place next to Raven.

“Where’s Anya and Lex?” Octavia asked Raven as she picked a fry from Lincoln’s plate.

“Indra is holding them over for soccer practice,” Raven said, rolling her eyes. “Apparently they don’t practice enough as it is so now they have to miss lunch too.”

Octavia grimaced as she had been trying to get on the soccer team since Freshman year. Her chances seemed good for this season but she knew Coach Indra had a repetition for working her players like soldiers. Of course, their countless titles and championships proved that it was worth it. 

“I had planned on you meeting the whole gang today but I forgot Indra was going to hold them longer” Raven told Clarke, “you’ll probably meet them tomorrow.” 

Clarke nodded and began to eat her lunch in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her mom’s silver SUV pulled up in front of the school at 4:15.

“You’re late,” Clarke mumbled while throwing her bag in the backseat. 

“I know, I know, I’m sorry. A patient needed a procedure that I had to give approval on and I couldn’t exactly leave.” Abby apologized, pulling out of the school.

“Still wish you wouldn’t leave me sitting there for an hour,” Clarke mumbled to herself.

Abby sighed and glanced at her daughter from the corner of her eye. “How was your first day? Did you make any friends?”

“It’s what you would expect a first day for a privileged nerdy prep school kid to be,” Clarke sighed sarcastically. “And yeah, I guess I did make friends.” 

“Good, that’s good,” Abby said, ignoring her comment.

Clarke nodded.

The rest of the ride home was filled with silence. 

“Where’s Dad?” Clarke asked as the walked into the house, glancing around to notice all the lights still off. A telling sign that Jake wasn’t home. It was rare for Jake to not be home when Clarke got back from school. His job let him mostly work from home so she was accustomed to having a built in best friend to ask her about her day as soon as she arrived home. Now the house felt cold and empty without her dad playing slightly too loud rock music, the lights still off from their departure this morning.

“Oh, he can’t really work from home as much now, sweetie. This new job is a bit more serious than his last one,” Abby said gently, knowing how much Clarke loved just spending time with her father. 

Clarke nodded to herself again. Great, just another thing to add to the list of bullshit from this move. 

“Well, I’m just going to go to my room now, if that’s okay?” Clarke questioned, “Lot of homework, you know.”

“Already? Don’t you want any dinner?” Abby asked, her eyes watching Clarke.

“No, I’m good,” Clarke responded, already making her way up the stairs.

“Okay, I love you,” her mother’s response falling on deaf ears as she shuts the door.

Clarke lets out a breath and threw herself onto her bed. She stares up at the glowing stars she recently placed on her ceiling. 

She thought of her home in New York. 

She thought of the tree next to her window she used to climb up when she was younger. 

She thought of Wells, one of her only friends. 

She thought of the uncompleted research she had been working on the past three years.

She thought of her teachers.

She thought of her dad. 

She didn’t think about the tears that were sliding down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wrote this last night and didn't edit because I wanted to get it uploaded today so I might be making changes if I notice mistakes!
> 
> Also, I know nothing about biology or medical things so i'm sure none of that made sense but just pretend it does!
> 
> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS!!!
> 
> AND FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR 
> 
> https://fluffylexa.tumblr.com

Clarke arrives to school more prepared than she had yesterday. Filing in behind the other classmates into her biology class, she kept her head down as she walked past the rows of desks and sat in the seat she had reserved yesterday.

She quickly pulled out pens as well as color corresponding sticky notes. After placing them in a neat row, she pulled out her notebook and wiped off the invisible dust before nodding to herself, pleased with her tidy desk. 

She heard the thump of a heavy bag hitting the floor and looked over to see Raven smirking at her before plopping down in her seat next to the blonde.

“Sup, Clarkey?”, she asked, her hair pulled back into a wavy ponytail. Tight leather jeans encasing her legs and biker boots were propped up on her desk.

Clarke blinked at her as her face heated up. She had almost forgotten their exchange yesterday and was playing it off in her head as Raven just trying to be nice to the new kid. 

“Hello Raven,” Clarke said timidly as she adjusted her thick rimmed glasses, trying to return the brunette’s smile. 

Raven rolled her eyes teasingly and laughed at Clarke’s shy nature before turning towards the front of the class when Mr. Kane entered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clarke was copying the notes from the board even though she had learned this stuff in middle school. Her entire life of attending private preparatory school had taught her any public school curriculum at an early age and had already greatly surpassed what a public high school would teach. 

Clarke would glance up to see what the topic was about and then proceed to fill in her own notes about what she already knew on the subject.

She sighed to herself, ‘Another disadvantage of going to public school my last year. I’m missing out on so many new things to learn’. 

Clarke was determined to quickly ghost through this last year of ‘high school’ and be on her way to hopefully any ivy league school of her choice. Princeton, Yale, Harvard. Personally, Harvard has the best biology and medicine program but any of the holy trinity of ivy leagues would do.  
She would quickly pass through this small town unseen and undetected. No distractions from so called ‘friends’, or classmates or anyone el-

Her thought process was cut off when a triangle shaped piece of paper landed on her notes.

 

Startled, Clarke looked around to see Raven smirking at her and nodding towards the piece of paper in Clarke’s hand.

Clarke glanced up at Mr. Kane to make sure she wouldn’t get caught and unfolded the paper.

‘Hang at the field today?’

Clarke stared at Raven’s messy handwriting and furrowed her brows. She wrote her response and passed it back to Raven. 

‘The field?’

‘Yes, the field. Anya and Lex are stuck practicing again during lunch so the gang is gonna go watch and hang. You in?’

Clarke hesitated. Did she really want to “hang out” with Raven’s friends again today? Back in New York, Clarke didn’t have many friends growing up. Actually, she’s not sure she ever had any. Sure, she had people she talked to and sat around but only because their parents went to the same fundraisers as her parents and she had known those kids since birth. She just didn’t think she has ever had any actual friends. No one who wanted to be around Clarke because of who she was. No one to take the time to get to know her likes and dislikes or the things that make her tick. 

Clarke’s best friend had honestly been her dad. Her mom was great and all but it was her dad who really got her. They were alike in so many ways that it was just easy. They never had to learn these things about each other because they already knew them. They just were.

So was Clarke ready to try to make these things people called “friends”? If she couldn’t make them when she was around people like her back at Arkadia Academy, how would she make them here?

“Come on,” she heard Raven whisper to her as she leaned over close to her desk. 

Clarke bit her lip for a second and nodded to her. 

She tried to ignore her satisfied grin as she leaned back into her seat.

‘Well there goes passing by undetected’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Clarke! How was class?” Raven ask and she walked over to lean against Clarke’s locker. 

“It was good, thank you for asking”, Clarke replied politely, placing her books inside her locker. 

“Do you have food or do you wanna head to the cafeteria first?”, Raven asked, “We were just gonna head over to the field now.”

“I brought my lunch, thank you,” Clarke patted her tin lunch box with patterns of the solar system. 

“Of course you did,” Raven grinned and grabbed her arm to tug her along. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ayeee Clarkey!” Jasper shouted from his spot laying on the bleachers. Monty rolled his eyes and waved at Clarke as her and Raven walked up the bleachers towards the group. 

Clarke smiled despite her reddening cheeks and waved back, “Hi.”

“Come on Clarke. Sit,” Lincoln said and slid over to give her room. 

“You think Octavia has it this year?” Raven asked Lincoln as they both stared over at the field of girls running from the locker room. 

“I think so, yeah. Indra just really wanted to push her. She thought she had potential just wasn’t ready yet,” Raven nodded as her gaze searched for something. 

Once she spotted what she was looking for, she stood up and yelled, “Woo hoo! Go Anya, kick some ass!” 

Lincoln chuckled and shook his head as Raven sat back down and muttered, “that’s my baby,” the smile never leaving her face.

Clarke glanced over to see a few girls had stopped their administration on the soccer ball to stare at their spot on the bleachers. It was too far for Clarke to make out details but she saw a hand from one of the taller girls raise and wave at the group. 

“So Clarke, what’re you into?” Lincoln asked, angling his body to face Clarke. 

“What am I…into?” Clarke asked, confusion written on her face. 

“Yeah, ya know, like what do you like? Writing, basketball, make up, I don’t know,” Lincoln gestured with his hands. “Just what do you like?”

“Um, I guess I like biology and stuff...” Clarke trailed off, “I like space.” 

“Space, huh? I wouldn’t have guessed.” Lincoln grinned, gesturing towards her lunch box.

“Oh yeah,” Clarke muttered lamely, looking down. “I want to study the genetic formation of bio cellular molecules in a complex protein gene to find cures for viruses and advanced diseases.” 

“Yeah…,” Lincoln blinked at Clarke. “That sounds fucking awesome.” He grinned at her. 

Clarke smiled back as Raven hit Lincoln’s chest to get his attention. 

Raven and Lincoln continued to talk to themselves and occasionally point down towards the field of girls pushing a ball around with their feet. Jasper was laying on the bleacher, some type of device in his hands as he pulled it apart and picked off gears. Monty stayed slouched by Jasper’s side and would point to a few things on the thing in his hands and make suggestions. 

Meanwhile, Clarke sat in silence as she picked apart small pieces of her sandwich to chew. She kept her shoulders hunched up as if to shield herself. There were a few times she would begin to open her mouth to comment on what Raven and Lincoln were talking about, even though she had no clue about the mechanics of soccer, but she just couldn’t force the words out of her mouth. 

When the lunch period was almost over, Raven stood and turned to Clarke.

“Come on, sky girl,” She said, gesturing for Clarke to follow her. 

“Where are we going?” Clarke asked, already packing up her lunch.

“I wanna go see Anya before class starts so you can come meet her and Lex,” Already walking down the steps of the bleachers, Clarke stood up quickly to follow.

The pair made their way onto the sidelines of the field where separate groups of girls were standing. Once spotted, a tall blonde with sharp cheekbones and piercing eyes, sprinted over and picked up Raven, spinning around.

“Rayyyy,” the girl said as she continued to spin.

“Gross, An, you’re so sweaty,” Raven chuckled, feigning disgust. 

The girl, Anya, grinned and placed Raven back on her feet before grabbing her face and pressing her lips against hers with a loud smack. 

Clarke averted her eyes as to not intrude on the moment between the apparent couple.

Once separated, Raven turned back to Clarke, “Anya, this is Clarke. She’s the new girl in my biology class I was telling you about.”

Anya kept one arm wrapped around Raven’s shoulders but smiled at Clarke, “Hi Clarke.”

Raven looked around for a second before yelling, “Hey Lex! Come meet Clarke!”

A girl slightly shorter than Anya, sun kissed skin and wavy brown hair tugged back into a ponytail, walked over to the trio.

She came to a stop in front of Clarke. Her light green eyes sparkled as the sun hit them. 

“Hi, I’m Lexa,” she stuck her hand out to Clarke, her voice breathy from the previous workout. 

Clarke took her hand in hers, her eyes drawn to Lexa’s tan arms which seemed to shine from the sweat. Her glasses almost seeming to fog up from the heat being emitted from Lexa’s body heat and their close proximity. 

“Clarke,” she muttered, her eyes unable to meet Lexa’s. 

She heard the girl giggle before her hand was dropped. 

“Nice to meet you, Clarke,” Lexa’s tongue clicked on the ‘K’, making Clarke stare at the girl’s plump lips as she spoke. 

Her eyes followed the movement of her mouth, getting small glimpses of pearly white teeth, all perfectly straight and even. Occasionally, the peak of a soft pink tongue would make an appearance and Clarke’s breath would catch in her throat.

The curved lips and showing bright teeth were enough to make Clarke snap out of her fantasy. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Clarke asked as she realized Lexa was smiling at her. Her face burning from embarrassment. Raven and Anya, still huddled close together, tried to hide their sounds of laughter. 

“I said, I have Social Studies with you,” Lexa replied, the smile still gracing her face. “I saw you yesterday but you sat in the front and I kept my head in my book so you probably didn’t notice me.”

“You read?” The words spilled out of Clarke before she could stop them. 

She kicked herself mentally as soon as she opened her mouth. ‘Of course she can read, Clarke. She plays sports, that doesn’t mean she’s illiterate.’

Lexa chuckled while her brows furrowed slightly, “Yes, Clarke, I tend to read sometimes and can usually make sense of the words on the page.” 

“I’m sorry, I- I don’t know why I said that. I didn’t mean- no yeah, of course you can read. I didn’t mean to…” Clarke trailed off, desperately trying to find a way out of the situation. 

‘Jesus Clarke, what’s wrong with you? You can map an Epigenome using DNA domains with molecular genetic system but you make yourself look like an idiot in front of a pretty girl? Louis Pasteur would be so disappointed in me…’

“Anyways, I was just saying that you should sit by me today,” Lexa continued, once again breaking Clarke out of her mental war. “You know, if you wanted to...” 

Lexa grinned shyly at Clarke, her hand coming up to rub against the back of her neck. 

Clarke felt herself nodding before Lexa had even finished her sentence. “Yeah, that would be great. It will be nice to see a friendly face.” 

The sharp sound of a piercing whistle broke them from their exchange. Indra stood near the locker room, her booming voice calling for the ladies to “bring it in”. 

“Okay, well I’ll see you in class, Clarke,” Lexa smiled at her. “It was nice meeting you.”

“Thank you for meeting me,” Clarke muttered, staring at Lexa before stammering, “I uh- I mean thank you, I- it was nice meeting you too!” 

Lexa smiled at the flustered girl before running over with the rest of her teammates. 

When Clarke turned back around, Raven was standing alone. Anya having already joined the others in the locker room.

Raven stood with her eyebrows raised and a grin on her face. 

“What was that?” The dark haired girl asked, amusement dancing on her features. 

“What was what?” Clarke said timidly, her eyes focused on an invisible piece of fuzz on her shirt.

“You know I asked my mom about you,” Raven began. “To see if she knew anything about the new hot shot doctor’s daughter.”

Clarke swallowed, her eyes quickly adverting to Raven’s. ‘Where is she going with this?’

“She said you are like some child prodigy or something. Apparently you were in some type of gifted minds thing for the top percentage of the country?” 

“And…” Clarke trailed off, her stomach fluttering in nerves.

“And, you get flustered when talking to Lexa…,” Raven started to grin. “I’m just wondering if you like, have a crush on her or something.” 

Her eyes held a sense of mischief as she smirked at Clarke.

Clarke felt her face heat up again at the accusation. She inwardly groaned at what she knew was very apparent blush on her face. ‘This happens way too much around these people.’

“What no? No, of course I don’t have a- why would I have a- a crush? On Lexa? No, what?” Clarke stuttered, her words failing to form a coherent and complete sentence. “I just met the girl!” 

Raven stared as Clarke struggled to make sense of what she was saying. She cocked her head to the side and sighed. ‘Hopeless’ Raven thought as she shook her head.

“Whatever you say, sky girl,” Raven began walking towards the school building. “Come on, you have class with your girlfriend.”

Clarke opened and closed her mouth as she watched Raven grin and continue walking. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The time for Clarke’s social studies class arrived and her stomach was in knots. She didn’t know why she was so nervous. She was just going to sit by Lexa. No big deal. 

She took a deep breath before walking into the classroom, trying to steady her nerves. 

Her eyes scanned the room, stopping when her eyes locked with light green ones.

A smile spread across Lexa’s face when their eyes met, her honey brown hair now falling into waves around her shoulders. 

Lexa raised a hand to wave at Clarke before gesturing her towards the back of the room. 

“Hi Clarke,” she said when the blonde got close enough, still smiling at the obviously nervous girl.

‘There she goes saying my name again,’ Clarke thought as she took a seat next to Lexa. 

Lexa couldn’t stop her lips from stretching into a bigger grin when she saw the rosy color appear on Clarke’s cheeks. 

“So Clarke,” Lexa began, the nerves beginning to kick in. “We have a game Friday against Mount Weather. I was just wondering if you were going to be there?” 

Clarke glanced over at Lexa. ‘Why would I go to the game? Who would I sit with? I don’t even know anything about soccer…” 

Lexa’s nerves doubled at Clarke’s silence. ‘Stupid Lexa. Why would she want to come watch you play? She doesn’t even know you.’

“I mean; you don’t have to come. Soccer can be pretty boring. I wouldn’t come either,” Lexa laughed anxiously, her eyes darting from Clarke’s face down to her desk.

“What? Oh- I mean, I don’t know. I guess I could go?” 

“Oh yeah, yeah that would be cool. Coming to the game, I mean.” Lexa stuttered, “I know Ray will be there for Anya so you two could sit together if you wanted.”

“Maybe we could all go out to eat or something afterwards…” Lexa continued, chewing on her bottom lip in anticipation.

“Sure, I guess. I mean if you guys get hungry after playing?” Clarke muttered.

‘Wow, good one, Clarke. If you guys get hungry after playing? What the hell was that?’ She thought, mentally kicking herself. 

Confusion was clouding Clarke’s mind. Why would Lexa want her to go to the game? Was she worried that she wasn’t going to make friends? Did she think she was too lame to make her own friends so she took it upon herself to make her go to school events?

“Okay, okay, cool. Yeah, so we can go eat and hang out after. Cool.” Lexa nodded eagerly, trying to get a grip on her thoughts. 

“Cool.” Clarke repeated, her fingers twirling her pen. 

Lexa smiled inwardly. She may or may not have an unofficial date with Clarke after her game Friday. The game that Clarke was coming to watch her play.

Meanwhile, Clarke quickly copied down the notes that were being displayed on the screen. Her mind filled with nerves at the idea of hanging out with the closest things she has had to friends. 

‘Just a few friends hanging out. Watching them play sports and then hanging out to eat after? No big deal. My structural testing of bacterial enzymes in a prokaryotic cell can wait until this weekend.’ Clarke nodded to herself, smiling at the thought of her new cell testing equipment she had at home. 

Lexa glanced over at Clarke and studied the look of concentration on her face as she jotted down notes. Her mind losing focus on what the teacher was saying as she thought about Friday. 

She tried to fight the grin off her face the rest of class.

She didn’t win.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa go on their non date (which Lexa totally thinks is a date). Clarke blushes a lot and Lexa is a gentlewoman.

The rest of the week had passed in a blur. Having lunch with ‘The Delinquents’, as they so lovingly dubbed themselves, became a daily occurrence. So did the teasing by Raven in first period. Everyday the brunette had a new joke about Clarke becoming a blubbering mess around Lexa. 

Lexa.

Another occurrence that had become daily was her and Lexa’s talks in Social Studies. Clarke was finally able to string together a complete sentence without making a total fool of herself, although she still hadn’t managed to keep the blood from rushing to her cheeks every time. 

They surprisingly had a lot in common. Lexa was a secret nerd for the deep ocean and open space. She also geeked out anytime at the mention of Spider-Man. She wasn’t just the soccer star with a pretty face and popularity. She seemed to not really care for any of those superficial things. She really just liked playing soccer and it happened that the popularity just came with it.

Lexa was unique and special in her own perfect little way and Clarke couldn’t help but get sucked in.

The school week had quickly come to an end and Clarke’s stomach was in knots as she thought about the events later. Her constant state of worry about the impression she needed to make on these people she hoped would be her ‘friends’ had kicked in around the middle of the week and she hadn’t stopped thinking about it since. 

“I can come pick you up for the game tonight,” Raven mentioned as they packed up their books at the end of their class.

“Oh, right,” Clarke nodded, “The game.” Like it hadn’t been all she could think about.

Raven glanced over at Clarke’s tone, “There is nothing to be nervous of, Clarkey. It’s just us.”

She watched Raven walk towards the door and continued to nod to herself. ‘Right, they’re just people. Nothing to worry about.’

Raven looked over her shoulder, “You coming?”

Clarke pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and quickly gathered her books.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Raven had honked her horn and Clarke opened the door to see the brunette holding herself out of the top open roof. She was grinning at the blonde and waving her hands at her. Clarke could see Lincoln, Monty, and Jasper all tucked in the large jeep.

Clarke pulled the door to an empty house shut behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the group was already in the stands, no one sitting in the empty spaces next to them. They shouted greetings at Clarke upon her arrival and the blonde mumbled quiet ‘hello’s’ in return.

The teams were warming up on the field, and Clarke couldn’t control her eyes from searching out Lexa.

Raven was giving Clarke amused glances and leaned in to whisper, “She’s number three.” 

Clarke tried to feign a confused look but was to no avail when she saw Raven’s smirk, “Just in case you were wondering.”

Clarke blushed and tried to ignore it but her eyes immediately started searching for the number three.

She found Lexa warming up with Anya. The two girls were effortlessly kicking goals, never missing the net. Clarke didn’t know much about soccer but she could tell they were both very good at the sport.

Clarke continued to stare at the girl until the object of her attention lifted her eyes to meet hers across the field. 

Lexa raised a hand and waved at the blonde, to which the blonde tentatively waved back. 

Clarke tried to keep up with the rules of the game but after the fourth whistle, she had no idea what was happening.

Lexa glanced up at the stands, her eyes once again searching for blonde as they had numerous times during the game. Her eyes locked onto piercing blue eyes staring right back at her. They held each other’s gaze for a moment too long and Lexa didn’t notice the soccer ball soaring through the air towards her. 

The sudden stinging pain against her face broke her staring contest with Clarke. She fell to the ground from the unsuspected hit and pressed her hand against her burning cheek.

“Stop staring at your girlfriend, Lex,” Anya said teasingly as she ran up to Lexa, pulling the girl up off the ground. 

Lexa grumbled and dusted herself off, hearing the whistle from the referee. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clarke couldn’t take her eyes off the brunette the entire game. She was mesmerized by the way the girl glided across the field, her feet effortlessly controlling the ball. 

Any time Clarke would lose sight of the brunette in the crowd of players, her eyes would search out and immediately lock onto the number 3 jersey. 

Lexa passed the ball away and stopped mid-field. Blue locked onto vibrant green. Clarke had noticed the quick glances the brunette had been throwing her way the entire game. Clarke was so focused on the girl on the field that she failed to notice the black and white ball heading towards her. 

Her hand quickly came up to cover her mouth when the ball made contact with Lexa, knocking the girl down on the ground. She stood up to get a better look at Lexa, anxious as she watched her.

She let out a relieved breath when Lexa stood up and made her way to take her penalty shot. 

The Polis Warriors went on to win the game with Lexa and Anya making the majority of the goals. 

Clarke stood near Raven’s car in the parking lot with the group of delinquents. They were waiting for the three missing girls to get out of the locker room. 

“Clarke!” Lexa shouted, running up to the blonde. She had a big smile stretched across her face and was shining with sweat. She had smudges of dirt on her body and her uniform was covered in grass stains. 

She came to a stop in front of Clarke and continued to smile at her, “You came! Did you enjoy the game?”

Clarke couldn’t help but smile back at the girl, her cheeks blushing slightly. “Yeah, you were great. I didn’t understand what was happening most of the time but it was exciting,” She responded, her eyes focusing on the red welt on the side of Lexa’s face.

Lexa noticed her stare and waved it off, “Oh that? Nah, I’m fine. Didn’t even hurt.” Lexa chuckled nervously, her hand coming up to rub the sore flesh. She tried to hide her wince at the contact.

“So, are you ready to go eat?” Lexa asked, her smile returning.

“Yeah… are you not going to shower first?” Clarke asked, “Not that you stink or anything! I just figured you would want to shower quickly.” 

Lexa looked down at herself as if she was only then noticing the sweat and dirt clinging to her skin. “Right! Yeah, yeah of course. I’m gonna go do that right now. Shower, that is.” She mumbled, already starting to walk backwards towards the locker room. 

Lexa gave the girl one final grin before turning and sprinting to the locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Anya and Octavia finished before Lexa so the group decided to go ahead to the restaurant. They had offered for Clarke to ride with them but she offered to stay back to wait for Lexa.

She tried to ignore the smirk on Raven’s face and the sounds of sniggering coming from Anya. 

The brunette made her way back to the car around half an hour later. “Hey, you’re still here!”

Clarke furrowed her brows, “Was I not suppose to be…?” She glanced around and noticed the almost empty parking lot.

“No no! I just assumed you wouldn’t want to wait so long for me. I usually wait for everyone to finish showering before I take a shower,” Lexa began, “I, um, I get self conscious.” 

“Why would you ever get self conscious?” Clarke said dumbly before clenching her eyes closed. “I just meant,” She mumbled.

Lexa’s chuckle interrupted her rambling, “It’s okay, Clarke, I know what you meant.” 

“Come on, you’re riding with me, right?” Lexa smirked at the blonde, walking towards a black Mustang at the edge of the parking lot. 

Lexa threw her soccer bag in the back seat and held the door open for Clarke. 

Once settled, the brunette looked over at the blonde for a moment. 

Clarke felt Lexa’s eyes on her but refused to turn her head. A few silent seconds passed before Lexa finally spoke, “How about we go somewhere else?”

Clarke’s eyes snapped over to the girl next to her, “You don’t want to go eat?” Her brow furrowed.

“No no, I do. I just meant, maybe, we could, only if you want to, go somewhere else to eat?” Lexa stuttered, her cheeks flaming and she felt fear settle in her gut at the thought of possible rejection. “Like, without the rest of the gang…”

Clarke glanced around the empty parking lot before looking back at Lexa and smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They sat in the nearly empty diner. The music matching the 1950’s theme with Pepto Bismol pink covering most of the surfaces. The girls picked at the cheese fries placed in between them.

Clarke swallowed, “Didn’t take you for a greasy food type of girl.” 

She had kept her eyes down casted on the table for most of the time since they arrived. She could feel Lexa’s eyes on her but every time she thought of raising her head to meet them, the blood would pool in her cheeks.

“And what kind of girl did you take me for, Clarke?” Clarke’s eyes raised at the question. Lexa was still staring at her with a smirk on her face. Her long fingers were picking apart one of the fries as she looked the the blonde.

“I don’t know…vegetables?” Clarke mumbled, pushing her glasses back up her nose.

Lexa’s laugh was melodic and Clarke couldn’t help but stare at the girl in front of her. The brunette’s entire face seemed to light up when she laughed. Her eyes shining in the soft glow from the light hanging above them. Small crinkles forming near her eyes from how high her cheeks were from smiling. 

Clarke nervously giggled in response, adjusting her glasses again. A nervous habit she had picked up from her father. 

It took Lexa just a few moments to calm down and Clarke immediately missed the sound of her laughter. 

“Vegetables? Why? Because I play sports?” Lexa teased, her hand unconsciously sliding across the table to touch Clarke’s. A gesture to show that she was just picking on the blonde. 

Clarke’s eyes snapped down to the hand covering hers as her heart started to speed up. She looked up at Lexa who had went back to eating the fries with the hand that wasn’t currently covering Clarke’s. 

‘Okay, no big deal. She’s just touching my hand. Stay cool.’ 

“No, I uh- I just meant, like you are really in shape and stuff.” Clarke stumbled over her words, her mind unable to focus. Her hand feeling overly warm with Lexa’s on hers. She kept shifting her eyes between their hands and Lexa’s face. 

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked, her brows furrowing as she watched Clarke. She squeezed the blonde’s hand, hoping to comfort the blonde across from her. 

Clarke’s eyes snapped back up to Lexa’s. “What? Me? Oh yeah, I’m great. I just love fries.” 

She quickly shoved her free hand towards the plate, grabbing a few fries at once and pushing them in her mouth. 

Lexa quietly giggled.

They continued to eat their fries as Lexa tried to explain the rules of soccer to Clarke while the blonde mostly just stared at Lexa and pretended to understand.

Lexa’s hand didn’t leave Clarke’s until they left the diner. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lexa had insisted that she walk Clarke to her door which caused them to be where they were now. Both girls full of nerves and standing underneath the porch light. 

“How does your face feel?” Clarke asked, her hand coming up to lightly press against the still red welt. “The swelling is going down.”

Lexa blushed and smiled at Clarke, “It doesn’t hurt. I can handle it.” 

“I had a really nice time…” Lexa trailed off, her eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks. Her cheeks were tinted with red as she began to twist her fingers in front of her. 

Clarke smiled quickly, her breath coming in short puffs as she felt her palms begin to sweat. The soft glow from the front porch light illuminating their faces. Lexa’s lips upturned slightly as she stared at Clarke, the blonde unable to meet her eyes longer than a few moments. 

Clarke felt her her stomach tightening as she tried to covertly wipe her hands against her leg. 

Lexa reached out and gently gripped onto Clarkes hand, their fingers barely clasped around each others. 

Clarke heard the soft whisper of Lexa’s voice, “Goodnight, Clarke,” She whispered as she leaned in slowly to press her lips against Clarke’s warm cheek. 

Her eyelids fluttered closed at the contact while she subconsciously tightened her grip on Lexa’s fingers. 

All too soon, the warmth of Lexa’s lips on her already scalding cheeks disappeared. Her eyes felt heavy when she finally opened them again. Her pupils blown wide, only allowing a small circle of darkening blue to show. Her mind clouded with nothing but the thought of the girl in front of her. 

Lexa wasn’t in much better shape. She slowly blinked as she stared at Clarke, her tingling lips were slightly parted and she had to hold herself back from leaning in again, this time aiming her lips somewhere else. 

She forced herself to release the hand still in her grasp, letting them fall to their sides. Lexa gave one last small smile to the brunette before she made her way down the stairs, turning once more to glance at the blonde.

Clarke stood in the same spot, watching Lexa make her way to her car. Her eyes followed the brunette and didn’t miss the glances shot her way from inside the vehicle. She continued to stay in the same spot until she could no longer see the glowing red from the tail lights. 

She blinked hard a few times, her fingers coming up to touch her cheek.

“What just happened…” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lexa smiled as she glanced at her rearview mirror, the image of Clarke standing on her front porch slowly fading in the distance. 

Lexa moved her fingers to touch her lips, the smile stretching across her face.

“Best date ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I know it took me forever to upload and the chapter is pretty short but i've just been busy with school! 
> 
> fluffylexa.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a multi chapter fic so if you guys want to leave me comments about what you want to see in chapters to come, leave a comment here or message me on tumblr!
> 
> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS PLEASE!!
> 
> https://fluffylexa.tumblr.com  
> https://fluffylexa.tumblr.com  
> https://fluffylexa.tumblr.com  
> https://fluffylexa.tumblr.com


End file.
